


Paranoid Russian

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [68]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Paranoid Russian

“You’re paranoid, Illya,” Napoleon stated, as his partner grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Whatever it was Illya thought he’d sensed, as they were about to get in the car, Napoleon was fairly certain it was just his naturally suspicious nature. Still, the Russian’s instincts had saved them more than once.

“It is not paranoia if they really are out to get you,” Illya replied.

Dropping to his knees, he shone his torch beneath the car. Seeing the bomb he’d known he would find, he beckoned Napoleon to join him on the ground.

“Okay, Tovarisch. So you’re not paranoid.”


End file.
